Zero Kobayashi
"By my sword I will not fall until I restore Lunaris. Don't forget that." '--Kyoto to Kyoka in "Sibling Rivalry"' Title Zero Kami no Sozo, Ruler of Space and Rocket Age 15 Top Speed 1,000 (Mach 1) ''' '''Skills Zero uses Time Manipulation, Zodiac Empowerment, Omnipotence, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Mimicry, Metal Manipulation, Lighting Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Rabbit Mimicry, Bird Mimicry, Cat Mimicry, Animation, Holy Fire Empowerment, Constellation Empowerment, Planetary Empowerment, and Light Empowerment. Superhuman Speed Zero carries a group of orbs that together weighs two thousand pounds; it increases the amount of weight every time he manages to overcome the limitations, sending a massive increase on the weight making it two times greater than what it originally was. Zero has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, touch, and/or feel more than an average member of their species through space and time. Superhuman Strength After every battle Zero had lost he always comes back stronger than before which is one his special inner power abilities that sets him on a level that no one else can reach, not only does his Divine abilities increase his strength, his energy also makes him more powerful. Despite being master of Mystic Martial Arts, his rank does not reflect her fighting abilities. He uses a fighting style that is noted at being rough but powerful alongside the use of complex movements that allows him to lunge with his acrobats from the left and defend with his will at the right, though he is ambidextrous and can easily switch between more techniques. He uses misdirection in his attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in his defense, he is more than capable of making it up with surprise attacks. Zero is immensely skilled, swift, dangerous, and ruthless artist and consistently outmatched Supreme Warriors in direct combat. Superhuman Durability He is able to take countless attacks without dying or losing consciousness based on the force of the opponents or objects attack. He trained his body to extremely high limits, the fact that Zero also had obsidian makes it nearly impossible to get pass his guard when contact reaches it he gains more energy, only the weapon Divine Judgment Flame can break past the guard. Superhuman Intelligence and Mind Significantly above standard genius level intellect. At this stage, an individual can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevate the thinking of humanity to new levels. Superhuman Stamina Zero can fight for a long time using his Mystic Martial Arts without being greatly fatigued, he obviously better than other race when it comes to fatigue and he prepared himself by training his abilities so he could use them more efficiently in battle. In addition, Zero is able to breathe underwater. He can also eat anything to regain his own power back. Flight Ability He learned how to fly at a young because he was frightened because he fell off a cliff, suddenly in a rage Zero had the destroyed the ground below him and came across that he could fly in the air. Affnity His affinity is Creation, Life and Light. This signifies that Zero's strength is proportionate to his level of happiness and depression. This plays a major role in the anime series as it allows Zero to constantly build up and increase his power output to what could be infinite levels the more rage he builds up. Kamui once questioned himself as to how Zero's power levels could match those of the Yato Tribe, even after accumulating over seven trillion souls worth of power to enhance his powers. Even the Strength and Power God Kratos appalled by the full ferocity Zero’s power. Using his skill and techniques, Zero's capabilities includes producing fist-channeled blasts of varying size and intensity, enhanced physical strength, jumping ability of extraordinary distances, even the generation of colossal power-based arms constructs. Nevertheless, as incredible his power may be Zero’s only flaw is that his power is TOO fierce for his body to contain alone. This was later remedied when Kamui installed the power reactor into his body to regulate the flow. Zero is also one of the rare entities capable of numerous transformations, which trigger as his power levels escalate. Sub Elemental Spirits Luna, and the Moon Spirit, who makes a pact with the "Moonstone Ring.” Volt, the Lightning Spirit, who makes a pact with the "Sardonyx Ring" Aska, the Light Spirit fought in the Ordeal of Spirits, who teaches about the Challenging Spirit. Luna, the Moon Spirit fought in the Ordeal of Spirits, who teaches about the word of the moon: Worried Feeling. Volt, the Lightning Spirit fought in the Ordeal of Spirits, who teaches about Ingenuity. Shadow, the Dark Spirit fought in the Ordeal of Spirits, who teaches about Balance. Norn, the Great Tree Spirit who pacts with the "Resurrection Ring.” Rem the Light Spirit whom pacts with the "Shining Flare Ring.” Efreet, the Fire spirit who pacts the "Inferno Ring.” Sekundes, the Spirit of time whom pacts the "Eternity Ring.” Last but no least Verius the Spirit of Heart who pacts the "Nervous Ring.” Rookie also carries Origin Spirit of all things and king of the spirits, he wields multiple weapons, and he is the one who carries the Vopal Sword and Faberge, which sealed in frost and fire. The Flamberge, Vorpal Sword, and "Diamond-ring" pact ring into the Eternal Sword. Three Fairies of Light The "three lights" refer to the sun, moon, and stars, the most clearly visible lights in the sky. It is from these lights that the fairies derive their power and after which they have been named. Many of their spell cards reflect how they derive their power. These three lights are also referred to in the name of work in which they appeared; Sangetsusei (三月精) which contains "Three Lights" (三精 sansei) and as san ("SUN") getsu (月, "moon") sei (星, "star"). The power of the Hakueri Shrine: The identity of The God of the Hakurei Shrine is obscure; even Reimu Hakurei, its supposed shrine maiden, does not know its name or blessings. As a result she is unable to supply it with faith, much to its frustration. While no longer strong enough to keep youkai away from the shrine, it can still express its blessing of youkai extermination through its go-shintai, the Yin-Yang Orbs. Extreme Potential Strength Levels are oddly high, With a Full Force Combat. Uproot trees and break through walls and fortress gates and has a punch feared by Youkai many times his size. Can regenerate body parts and absorb people’s energy. Also, can take a brutal beat down and will not ever give up. Has tons of energy and will put in most effort in battle. A gift of fast-paced agility has no hard time of speed, unique potential that is higher than your all-around average human. Zero has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuvers around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react. He is capable of lifting 10 tons with a single arm, and can press a maximum of 20 tons when employing both arms. Weapons Crimson's Cloud - Is a spirit weapon using the power of the Hindu, Inca, and Greek Deity. It always comes in handy, your energy must be twice as stronger than the weapon, or it will possess who ever touches it. The blade was able to cut through barriers, cut opponents without touching them by firing small concentrated bursts of energy, decompose any organic material its power cuts. Once cut, the target becomes "infected" with spontaneous destruction that disintegrates the main body and nullifies any regenerative properties the target may have. In addition, the remaining destruction will continue to spread to any organic matter that comes into physical contact with the original target, similar to a virus. Nojibo ''' '''Is a spirit weapon using the power of the Norse, Zoroastrian, and Cthuhlhu Deity. Tsume – Is a spirit weapon using the power of the Egyptian, Mesopotamian, and Mayan Deity. Yumi ''' Monotheistic, Solar and Roman '''Hanmā – Native American and Chinese Claws, Power Staff, Sniper, Bow, Nunchaku, Boomerang, Broom, Umbrella, and Hammer Transformations Surrogate Combat Godhood Wicked''' Maroon Godhood''' Violent Ancestry Godhood Drive Storm Combination Godhood Wreck Edge Godhood Appearance 250 Lbs. 6ft 1in Zero's eye''' hue changes by''' emotion Biography Zero the Dragoon Kami no Sozo was born during the Usagi no sensō as one of Kuraiko’s two sons. Kuraiko thought Zero everything he had to know when it came to training, He taught him the style of the” Wild Rabbit” from Yato Tribe itself. He learned his killing instincts and insatiable hunger for supremacy leads him to keep on seeking out the best races in order to challenge him, even among their own kind. The amazing fighting abilities from Yato helped Zero gain tremendous physical strength also means that would make him very difficult to defeat. Zero and his brother Kira grew up on the battlefield waging constant war with tee’s rivals: the leaving him alone and forced to fend for himself. This sad upbringing led Zero to dream of one day becoming the Dragoon so that the people of the Toshino village would acknowledge his existence. On the day that he was to enroll at the Divine Sword Style Academy, Zero had arrived late to the opening ceremony. They were taught in a classroom how write and how to use the sword under the guidance of Juubei Nakajima, also known as the Most Fearsome Samurai in Japan. They spent two years studying and honing their skills in order to become great samurai. Only Students of Juubei know the Kami no Ken Sutairu, meaning "Divine Sword Style." That is what makes them stick out the most. After thirty years they both went into the Ten'notsurugi no Sensō, "Swords of Heaven War" since their teacher suddenly accused of murdering fellow Samurai, he gave himself up and executed in order for his students to live. When Zero graduated from the Divine Sword Style Academy, he learned more about his race and decided to train under different deities. He first trained with the Hindu, Inca and Greek deities, as he advanced they created him powerful weapons that were designed especially for his kind. Zero then moved onto the more challenging guilds like the Norse, Zoroastrian, and Cthuhlhu making him strong enough to surpass extremely strong races like Yato, Saiyan, and Demigod. As Zero progressed he faced tougher training with the Egyptian, Mesopotamian, and Mayan deities. After he completed the training from one guild to another, he would have them make him a weapon and seal it from the power that runs through their blood even the Monotheistic, Solar, and Roman deities did not mind making weapons for him to bring with him along his journey. It was time Zero to complete his training in order to become the next generation Kami no Sozo, his final bout was to train with the Native American and Chinese deities, even though they were not the best of all guilds they still had skills that Zero never learned. Zero was originally a dragoon kami no Sozo warrior who lived in the mountainous areas defeating different species such as Demons, Gohma and various warriors in his pursuit to find a worthy fighter Zero proclaimed his satisfaction and desire for a stronger opponent. At a later point, Zero was once the trainee of Umibouzu, Shin-jinn, Gol D. Roger and Whiz as well as a good friend. They spent much time together fighting and training and formed a close bond. However, Asura never understood his master's lust for fighting his entire life. In the process of finding stronger teachings, he came across a forbidden shop when he was traveling through the outskirts of the void. He wanted to buy the most expensive thing they had because on his journey, he made lots of solid interest. He asked the seller what was the most expensive thing they had, the man gave him a bottle and told him to think wisely, when he opens it. After he found his way out of the void to white space, he took a break and opened the bottle. A genie summoned and gave Zero only three wishes in his taste. Zero already knew what he wanted, his first wish was to have layered skin material, his second wish was to have his second material to make out of obsidian, and his third wish was to have his third material of skin to be bedrock. The genie told him that his wishes were well chosen. After many years of training in white space, he wanted to go back to his regular universe to see everyone. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Apex Tribe Category:Kobayashi Clan